


Strawberries and Piercings

by HayaChu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, KUROO IS A DORK, M/M, Mentions of Bokuto - Freeform, Mentions of Yachi - Freeform, Mentions of akaashi - Freeform, Minor Original Character(s), Tsukishima is a baker, lots of fluff topped with a bit of smut, mentions of yamaguchi - Freeform, oh yeah Tsukki's a sexy beast btw, what even are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayaChu/pseuds/HayaChu
Summary: Kuroo meets Tsukishima again after many years, and he can honestly say it’s one of the best things to ever happen in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The shit that spawns from my weird ass dreams. No joke.
> 
> Also, we have art now <3 thank you guys for all of the love! I'm glad you all are enjoying this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> http://sscribbles.tumblr.com/post/159173064648/tsukki-from-strawberried-and-piercings-by-hayachu

At first Kuroo thinks he’s imagining things. That literally _can’t_ be who he thinks it is. And so Kuroo keeps walking—he keeps walking all of five strides before turning right around. It’s definitely Tsukishima, it couldn’t be anyone else. But he looks so different. Which, Kuroo supposes, makes sense. It had been, _what,_ eight years since he last saw the salty teen? Well, not a teen anymore…

 

And that brings up more questions. What is Tsukishima doing in Tokyo? At the zoo? Ordering… _is that strawberry ice cream?_

But the most burning question of all – are those _piercings?_

Ah, fuck it.

 

“Tsukishima?”

 

And sure enough the man Kuroo has eyes on straightens and looks in his direction, confusion written over his face.

 

Gods it’s been so long, Kuroo thinks. He must be in college, or maybe even finished by now. And he looks so different, too. Is he taller? He definitely filled out, Kuroo observes.

 

Kuroo raises a hand in a curt wave, catching the blonde’s attention. “Yo!”

 

Tsukishima’s brow quirks up in surprise. _Pierced_ brow, Kuroo notes. “Kuroo,” he greets nonchalantly, as if it hasn’t been years since they’d last seen each other.

 

“The one and only” Kuroo laughs, not really knowing what else to say. “What’s up?”

 

Tsukishima licks at his dripping ice-cream cone, and Kuroo has to avert his gaze to keep from staring. “Not much,” he says, “at the zoo, enjoying some ice-cream.”

 

“Well, no duh” the smugness in Kuroo’s tone waivers despite his words. “But, I meant in general. Like, how’s life going, and all that shit.”

 

“I know what you meant,” Tsukishima’s smirking behind his ice-cream, and Kuroo finds it kind of infuriating.

 

Kuroo’s not pouting. Really, he’s not… _He’s NOT!_ “Just choosing not to answer?”

 

“Mm. Something like that.” A long silent pause passes between them. Long, silent, and awkward. Tsukishima sighs, finally deigning Kuroo with an actual answer. “I’m here with Yamaguchi and Yachi… kind of. I ditched them. Figured they could use the time alone, and I could use the time away from their googly-eyes.” Tsukishima’s looking around as he talks, and eventually begins to move. Kuroo follows, instinctually. They stop in front of one of the nearby animal exhibits, Tsukishima stopping to read the posted informational blurb. “You?”

 

Kuroo’s gaze drifts from the blonde to the monkeys swinging in the enclosure before them. “Funny—same as you, kinda,” he laughs. “Bokuto hasn’t had the chance to see the new aviary, and Akaashi wanted to take him while he had the time… aaand I was kinda tired of watching the two stare at each other. Bokuto wanted me to come with, insisted even, but I knew this would happen. Third-wheel and all,” Kuroo shrugs. “Ah, well. It’s not a big deal. Ran into you, so I’d say the trip was worth it!”

 

“Yeah… Hinata did say the team’s been insanely busy lately. Makes sense, season’s going to start soon.”

 

“Oh, right! Completely forgot the Shrimp and Kageyama are on the team now too.”

 

Tsukishima moves on to the next enclosure, Kuroo following like a lost puppy. “So, Akaashi and Bokuto, huh?”

 

“Heh. Yeah.”

 

“Hm.”

 

They move from one exhibit to the next in silence, but it’s not awkward this time, surprisingly enough. But there’s a question nagging at the back of Kuroo’s mind, and he can only stay quiet for so long.

 

“So, I gotta ask… the piercings?”

 

“Was wondering when it’d come up,” Tsukishima says before finishing his cone and licking off his sticky fingers. Again, Kuroo forces himself to look away. “It was a dare.”

 

“ _All_ of them?” Kuroo squawks in surprise.

 

Tsukishima shrugs again, “Yeah.”

 

“H-how?”

 

The blonde sighs, and for a brief moment Kuroo doesn’t think he’s actually going to get an answer. But then he stands corrected. “Funny story, actually. Not sure why I agreed to it, but… I don’t know. Didn’t want to back down, or something.” Tsukishima runs his fingers over one of his ears, it’s decorated with four piercings. “I don’t even remember why, probably something stupid, but Yamaguchi dared me to in our second year of high school.”

 

_So, probably pretty soon after I last saw the kid,_ Kuroo thinks to himself.

 

“I had to get a piercing each time a girl confessed to me.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Just for the rest of high school, though.”

 

“Again… WHAT?!”

 

“Hm.”

 

“So, Tsukki’s got game, huh?” Kuroo’s smirk is practically face-splitting.

 

“Eh,” Tsukishima continues on to the next exhibit. “Not really.”

 

“No?”

 

“No.”

 

“But, all those girls…?”

 

“Wasn’t interested.”

 

And that was that.

 

“Ah.”

 

“I think… it became a game, or something” the blonde picked the conversation back up after a few more minutes of quiet. “The more piercings I got, the more girls confessed.”

 

“Hah!” Kuroo tries to hide his abrupt laughter behind a fist, but it doesn’t work. “I’m not surprised though,” and that earns Kuroo another quirked brow—this time in question. “Girls love the bad boys!”

 

“Eugh.”

 

“Rebel!” Kuroo nudges Tsukishima’s side with his elbow. “Ooh! Pandas!” He jumps excitedly, not unlike a child. “Tsukki! Pandas!” Kuroo grabs the blonde’s arm, _definitely more toned,_ and pulls him toward the enclosure. “Aww!”

 

A moment passes, questions mulling around in Kuroo’s head. “So…” he finally starts, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the railing, “what are you really up to?”

 

“You ask a lot of questions.”

 

“I do.”

 

“How about you answer some first?”

 

“How about you ask some first?” Kuroo smirks triumphantly, causing Tsukishima to scowl. Now that’s a familiar sight if Kuroo’s ever seen one.

 

“Hm.”

 

For a moment Kuroo thinks he’s gone too far, annoyed the other man _too_ much. But again, he stands corrected. “Did you continue to play volleyball in college?”

 

The question is a little surprising, but in the grand scheme of things, Kuroo realizes, maybe it really isn’t. They _did_ meet through volleyball, after all. “Yeah, I did actually. Bokuto and I were even on the same team. Didn’t really make it professionally, though. Didn’t want to. You?” When Tsukishima shakes his head ‘no’ Kuroo finds himself feeling a little sad and disappointed about it, and he doesn’t know why.

 

“But, I didn’t stop playing completely. I joined my brother’s neighborhood team.” Tsukishima smiles, a real genuine smile. Kuroo’s struck in awe, committing the moment to memory. And he’s glad he did, as it doesn’t last long. “Who’s asking the questions here, anyways?”

 

“R-right. Sorry.”

 

“So, what _did_ you want, then?”

 

“Hah,” Kuroo laughs dryly, “that’s a loaded question if I’ve ever heard one.” Tsukishima just shrugs. “Alright. Believe it or not, I studied Computer Science.”

 

“So, you’re what, a programmer?”

 

“Eh. Not really. If we’re being technical, ‘Computer Systems Analyst’ would be correct.”

 

“Fancy.”

 

“Heh… yeah.”

 

They move on from the pandas and on to the next enclosure.

 

“But is that what you _wanted_?”

 

“Heh…” the laugh is dry, and maybe a bit solemn, and Kuroo can’t figure out why. He can’t figure out _why_ because _yes_ , that _is_ what he _wanted_. He’s happy. Isn’t he?

 

Happy? Sure. Fulfilled? Hmm.

 

Whatever. Another problem for another day, Kuroo muses. They end up at the giraffes before either of them speak again. And as if Kuroo couldn’t get any more surprises for the day, it’s Tsukishima who breaks the silence again. “I own a bakery. Co-own?... whatever. My brother does the business crap, I do the baking.”

 

Well, that was… unexpected.

 

“Really? A bakery?”

 

“Weren’t expecting that, were you?”

 

“Nope. Not at all.”

 

There’s a pause, and then Kuroo is laughing. Hard, doubled-over. It’s mirthful and uncontrollable. Tsukishima’s laughing too, but it’s subtle, hidden behind a hand. People look at them with curious eyes as they pass, but neither care.

 

“So, so…” Kuroo starts once he’s finally able to catch his breath, “What’s this place called?”

 

“Oh no,” Tsukishima frowns, “I don’t need you coming around and causing trouble.”

 

“I won’t!”

 

“No.”

 

“But Tsukki!” Kuroo is not beyond whining to get what he wants.

 

But it’s futile.

 

“No.”

 

There’s a ping, and before Kuroo can continue Tsukishima is pulling his phone out of his pocket. He sighs, scowl deepening slightly. “Seems like Yamaguchi finally noticed I was gone. I should get going.”

 

“But Tsukki!”

 

“Goodbye, Kuroo.”

 

“Tsukki!” But Tsukishima’s already started to walk away. “You haven’t seen the last of me, Glasses!” Kuroo calls after the blonde’s retreating form. He gets flipped off in response, but that’s all. It makes Kuroo smile. Not smirk, smile.

 

This could be… fun.

 

But for now, Kuroo figures he should find the two bird-brains he skipped out on earlier.

 

****

 

Kuroo is persistent by nature and isn’t deterred by a little challenge, and although it took a bit of sleuthing he eventually tracks down the bakery.

 

Tsukishima’s bakery.

 

_Moonrise Pies – Baked Goods & Confections_

Kuroo thinks the name is absolutely adorable, and probably not something that Tsukishima picked out himself. The blonde had mentioned a brother, so maybe it had been his idea? Either way, the name makes Kuroo chuckle.

 

A week after the chance encounter at the zoo Kuroo finds himself standing outside of the bakery. Honestly, it’s as cute as the name suggests and Kuroo has to hide a chuckle behind a hand. He finds no point is hesitating further and enters the quaint little bakery nestled between buildings. Kuroo thinks the place would be easy to miss if you didn’t know it was here. He wonders how business is, but it’s none of _his_ business.

 

The inside is as adorable as the outside. The place has a celestial theme, with little star and moon motifs decorating each table.

 

“Welcome to Moon—ugh. Whyyy?” Tsukishima looks rather disgruntled over Kuroo’s appearance, but honestly Kuroo wasn’t expecting anything less.

 

“C’mon! You didn’t really think you’d seen the last of me, did you?”

 

“One could dream.”

 

“Sorry for shattering your dreams.”

 

“You don’t sound sorry.”

 

“I’m not, really.”

 

“Right,” Tsukishima sighs and rolls his eyes.

 

“It’s a wonder you get any business with that attitude. Or that mug of yours.”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“Hah!” Kuroo laughs, “I mean, if you want.”

 

“UGH!” Tsukishima looks as if he’s going to start pulling his hair out, and it’s really, _really,_ entertaining.

 

Kuroo crouches down in front of the display case, eyeing up all the baked goodies. “So, you’re not curious about how I found the place?” he asks.

 

“Not really. I mean, it couldn’t have been that difficult. _You_ were able to do it, after all.”

 

“You wound me, Tsukki!” But he’s right—it really hadn’t been that difficult. Kuroo had a couple of connections with people who were closer to Tsukishima than he was. He figured the shrimp, Hinata, probably knew the place, but Kuroo had no way of contacting him directly. He went to Kenma first, knowing the two had kept in contact over the years, but he had no such luck. Kenma refused to play Kuroo’s ‘silly’ games.

 

Thankfully Bokuto had been more agreeable. Bokuto wasn’t a _great_ middle-man, Kenma definitely would have been better, but he had gotten the information nonetheless.

 

“Good.”

 

There’s a pause in their banter and Kuroo pokes at the glass of the display case. “So, what’s good?”

 

“All of it.”

 

“Of-course…”

 

Tsukishima sighs, bending down to look through the display case from behind the counter. “Do you like chocolate? Strawberries? Vanilla?”

 

“Heh. Do I seem like a vanilla kind of guy to you?”

 

“Answer or leave.”

 

“Okay, okay!” Kuroo raises his hands in a placating manner. He can tell Tsukishima’s reaching the end of his rope when it comes to Kuroo’s teasing. He decides to dial it down. For now, at least. “I don’t mind vanilla. Chocolate and strawberry, too. Anything sweet, actually.”

 

“Right, you’re no help at all.”

 

“Well,” Kuroo straightens out, peering over the display to Tsukishima. “What do you like?”

 

There’s a long pause, and for a moment Kuroo doesn’t think he’s going to get an answer. But he does, and it _really_ shouldn’t surprise him anymore. “Chocolate’s… okay, as long as it’s not by itself. Strawberry is my favorite, though.” Tsukishima’s gaze shifts back to the glass case before sliding one of its doors open and grabbing one of the treats inside. “Here.”

 

He hands the small cake to Kuroo, who handles the treat delicately. “Strawberry short cake?”

 

“Got a problem with it?” Tsukishima scowls.

 

“No,” Kuroo shakes his head with a smile. “It’s cute.” Tsukishima’s scowl deepens. “How much?”

 

Tsukishima’s the one to shake his head this time, “Free sample for first-time customers.”

 

Kuroo smirks, knowing its complete bullshit. “How _do_ you make any money?” the question is made in a joking manner, and Kuroo is only deigned with silence and a quirked brow.

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

Kuroo pops the small cake into his mouth, needing an escape from the awkward silence.

 

And it’s one of the most magical things Kuroo has ever experienced in his life. His face must say it all if Tsukishima’s change in expression is anything to by. “Mmmm. Oh my God, Tsukki.”

 

“Please don’t die on my floor. I don’t have a trashcan big enough for you.”

 

“Are you calling me trash?!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay.” There’s a pause, and then “Tsukki, that was _really_ good. Like, _really_ good. You could open your own shop with that shit!”

 

Kuroo laughs at his own joke, Tsukishima only sighs in response.

 

There’s a soft _tink_ of a bell as the door to the little shop swings open. “Agh, sorry I’m late!” Kuroo looks over his shoulder to find a shorter, dark haired girl in the doorway. “I needed to talk to one of my teachers after class. I got here as fast as I could.”

 

“Its fine, Minami.” Tsukishima says, leaning around Kuroo’s frame to get a view of the girl. “It’s not like we get customers at this time anyways.”

 

“… We have a customer now?” it comes out as a question as she refers to Kuroo.

 

“Ignore him. He’s no one.”

 

“R-right… okay.”

 

“Aww, c’mon Tsukki!”

 

“Tsukki?” the girl asks as she makes her way behind the counter.

 

“ _Ignore_ him.” Tsukishima repeats. Kuroo smiles and waves when the girl looks at him. “Why are you still here? Was there something else you wanted? You know, besides to annoy the ever-living shit out of me.”

 

Kuroo brings his hand up to his chin, posing dramatically as he thinks. His gaze roves over the options presented on the boards above them – everything written in fine handwriting with chalk. “Can I get a medium coffee… and one of today’s special?”

 

“Coming right up!” Minami’s the one who responds, grabbing a cup to get his coffee. Tsukishima grabs another pastry from the display, this time a small tart with assorted fruit on top covered in a light glaze. He grabs a small box as well.

 

“To go?” the blonde asks.

 

Despite how it may seem, Kuroo can take a hint. “Yeah, sure” he chuckles. “I’ll get out of your hair.” Tsukishima smiles, just barely, at that, placing the pastry carefully in the box before closing it up.

 

Kuroo says his goodbyes after Minami rings him up and he pays for his treats. Minami is polite and Tsukishima tries his best to ignore him. Kuroo thinks it’s kind of cute.

 

He ignores the butterflies he gets over Tsukishima’s sour expression.

 

****

 

After the initial visit Kuroo returns to Moonrise Pies twice weekly—Wednesday mornings and Saturday afternoons. He also manages to pencil in an extra trip to the gym to counteract the added sugar to his diet. It’s worth it.

 

It’s _soo_ worth it.

 

On Wednesdays the place is pretty quiet, usually just Tsukishima, Kuroo, and sometimes one or two other customers. He finds the best time to drop into the shop on Wednesdays is around ten – it’s just after the morning mayhem, and he usually leaves just before noon – beating the lunch rush. When it’s just the two of them they’re free to participate in their typical snarky banter, but when there are others around Tsukishima tries his best to put on a professional façade. And Kuroo always tries his best to break it. Within reason, of course. He’d never do something to purposefully hurt Tsukishima’s business or his reputation.

 

Saturdays are a bit different. The bakery is always busy, and both Tsukishima and Minami work the shift. On those days Kuroo brings his laptop, orders a coffee and whatever the days’ special is, and settles at the corner table closest to the counter. He works, watches, and sometimes chats with the two if they get the chance between crowds.

 

He learns more about Minami, as well. She’s a third-year high school student who works at the shop on the weekends, and some weekdays after school. She’s usually sweet and polite, but not incapable of sarcasm. Kuroo finds she also has a great sense of humor. Minami also loves to bake and cook, and has hopes of attending culinary school.

 

Kuroo’s never been able to bake anything without absolutely ruining it, but he does enjoy cooking. After finding out about their shared interest the two end up trading recipes. Kuroo’s really enjoyed a couple of recipes he’s gotten from the girl – some of them her own creations, apparently.

 

It’s one Saturday about a month after he started visiting the bakery that Kuroo has a very _interesting_ conversation with Minami.

 

Or perhaps _enlightening_ would be more correct.

 

“Having a good week, Kuroo?” Minami had greeted him about a half-hour earlier when Kuroo had first arrived at the bakery, but they hadn’t had a chance to actually chat. The customer that had been occupying the table next to his had left, and Minami had busied herself by clearing it and cleaning it off.

 

“Yeah,” Kuroo answers, “it’s been okay. How’s yours been going, Mina?”

 

She smiles brightly at the question. “Good! I passed that exam I was studying for.”

 

“See,” Kuroo smirks, “I told you you’d do fine.”

 

“Yeah,” he lowers his laptop’s screen as it looks like Minami has more to say. Maybe a question to ask. He doesn’t push for it, verbally, though—just raises a brow in question. “Why do you call Tsukishima ‘Tsukki’?” She had looked over at the blonde to make sure her boss was busy before asking.

 

Kuroo is caught off guard by the question, and isn’t sure if he actually has an answer to that. He gives it his best shot, however. “Dunno, actually,” he admits, “I think I heard someone call him that in high school? And then it just stuck, I guess. Helps that it annoys the shit out of him.”

 

“Heh.” Minami laughs, but it’s a bit dry.

 

“Why?”

 

“I tried calling him that once,” she frowns. “He threatened to fire me. He really doesn’t like it, does he?”

 

Kuroo chuckles, “Ahh, don’t let the sourpuss get to you… although, I wouldn’t recommend trying it again.”

 

“Yeah, no kidding.” There’s a pause, and then, “You knew Tsukishima in high school?”

 

“For a bit,” Kuroo nods. “We were on rival volleyball teams.”

 

“Oh,” Minami looks a bit confused, and Kuro doesn’t understand why. At least, not until she asks her next question. “You’ve known him for that long and you _still_ haven’t asked him out?”

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

“What?”

 

“I mean, you’re obviously infatuated with the guy.”

 

“Again… what?”

 

This time it’s Kuroo’s turn to make sure Tsukishima is still busy. “Oh, please” Minami chuckles, “the only one you’re fooling is Tsukishima, and that’s just because he’s oblivious towards these sorts of things.”

 

Not true, Kuroo thinks. He realizes he’d been fooling someone else—himself.

 

It took a blunt shove, right in Kuroo’s face, but he could see it clearly now. The sneaky (not quite) glances he always gave the blonde. The incessant need to tease and rile him up, to get a reaction. The desire to see him, the want to be closer, all the time. He had, recently, been thinking of stopping by the bakery a third time a week. It was more than a little ridiculous.

 

He thinks of what it would be like to be with Tsukishima. To be able to hold his hand whenever he wanted, to touch him, to kiss him. He’d probably get punched a lot, but it’d be worth it. Kuroo doesn’t need to look in a mirror to know his face probably resembles a tomato, he can feel the heat in his cheeks well enough.

 

So, yeah… maybe Kuroo _does_ have feelings for Tsukishima. More than strictly platonic feelings.

 

Ah.

 

“Shit.”

 

“So,” Minami continues, oblivious towards Kuroo’s inner turmoil. “Now that the _‘not-secret’_ is out of the bag, you going to man-up and ask him out?”

 

“Nope.” He’s pretty quick to answer.

 

“No?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Minami!” Tsukishima’s voice cuts through their conversation. “Register. I need to check on the ovens.”

 

“Yessir!”

 

Minami quickly finishes up what she was doing and heads to the counter. Tsukishima’s gone around to the back, and Kuroo takes the chance to pack up and slip out of the shop unnoticed. He has to think, has some questions of his own to answer.

 

****

 

The following Wednesday is a bit awkward, to say the least. At least it is for Kuroo. If Tsukishima detects anything out of the ordinary, he doesn’t mention it.

 

Kuroo’s had a lot of time to think since Saturday, but he still doesn’t have any more answers. Instead, he fills the silence with more questions.

 

“How many piercings do you have?” The question is out of his mouth before Kuroo even has time to think about it. He takes a gulp of his coffee, wishing he had a brain to mouth filter at times like these. The coffee’s scalding and he hisses uncomfortably as he feels the hot liquid make its way down his esophagus. Unpleasant doesn’t even come close.

 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes as he sets a tray of freshly baked cookies out to cool, but Kuroo isn’t sure if the action is in response to his question or antics. “Enough.”

 

The curiosity picks at Kuroo now that the question’s out there… He’s already started digging himself in a hole, might as well finish it. “Okay, okay. So you have… two on your left eyebrow, three on your left ear, and four on your right ear,” Kuroo observes the blonde as he counts them off, but he’s had the number memorized for weeks, now. “So, that makes nine.”

 

“Congratulations. You can almost count to ten.”

 

“Tsukki!” Kuroo whines, but doesn’t actually take offence. “So, do you have any more than those?”

 

Tsukishima starts arranging the cookies in the display while Kuroo waits for an answer. “Who knows?”

 

“ _You_ do!”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Oh. My. GOD! You do, don’t you?!”

 

“I said _‘maybe’_!” Tsukishima huffs grumpily, but Kuroo doesn’t miss the slight coloration of the blonde’s cheeks.

 

Kuroo is practically jumping in place, bubbling with energy and curiosity. They always did say ‘curiosity killed the cat’. “C’mon, Tsukki! How many?!”

 

“Ugh! Thirteen! Will you shut up now?”

 

“Thirteen MORE?” Kuroo gasps, and he swears Tsukishima has an internal debate about throwing the hot cookie tray at his head. He doesn’t, thankfully.

 

“No.”

 

“Oh.” Kuroo’s a bit more subdued at this point, the number starting to sink in. “That makes more sense.”

 

Thirteen.

 

Thir-fucking-teen.

 

That’s _four_ more than what Kuroo can see. His mind starts to wander to where _exactly_ those four are hiding. He wants to know—but more than that, he wants to _feel_. Kuroo can feel the heat prickling at his skin, and his hands begin to twitch. He runs one through the mess that is his hair, just to have something to do. “W-where?” Kuroo asks, and if his voice cracks just a bit Tsukishima doesn’t mention it.

 

“What makes you think I’m going to tell you that?” the blonde snarks. Tsukishima’s expression tells Kuroo to drop it, so he does.

 

It’s probably better for him, anyways. He might just combust.

 

“So, Thirteen, huh?”

 

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima warns.

 

“And you never said yes? To any of them?” For a second Tsukishima seems confused over Kuroo’s question. But just for a second.

 

“No. I wa—”

 

“Wasn’t interested. I remember.”

 

“So, why are you asking?” The blonde’s question carries a biting tone. Kuroo may be stepping too far, but it’s too late for him to stop.

 

Kuroo shrugs instead of actually answering. “So were you not interested in general, or just not interested in girls?”

 

“Kuroo!” Tsukishima’s practically growling, and it sends a chill down his spine.

 

Kuroo opens his mouth to dig his grave even further, but he’s interrupted by the soft ring of the bell above the bakery’s doorway signaling the entrance of another customer.

 

“Welcome to Moonrise Pies. How may I help you?”

 

Kuroo takes the opportunity to slink away like a coward.

 

****

 

He almost doesn’t go to the bakery on Saturday. _Almost._

 

But when he gets to Moonrise Pies, Tsukishima isn’t there. Or at least, the Tsukishima _he_ knows. “Hey, Mina. Is Tsukki not here today?” He asks Minami when he gets to the counter. She shakes her head ‘no’, but before she can actually answer, another voice chimes in.

 

“Tsukki?” Kuroo turns to find a tall (although not quite as tall as Tsukishima) blonde with a kind face and smiling eyes. Despite the completely different expression, the resemblance to Tsukishima is uncanny. This must be his brother, Kuroo thinks. “Tsukishima Akiteru, at your service!” The blonde introduces himself, Kuroo notices that his hair is a little darker than the other Tsukishima sibling. “But, I have a feeling I’m not the ‘Tsukki’ you’re looking for” he smiles.

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” he says, bowing his head slightly in greeting.

 

“I know who you are,” the statement startles Kuroo. Does Tsukishima talk about him?

 

“O-oh.”

 

“Kei’s not here,” the older Tsukishima sibling continues, Kuroo’s not used to hearing Tsukki’s given name. He can’t help but think that it’s kind of cute. “He came down with the flu, so I’ve been covering his shifts.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Would you like your usual, Kuroo?” Minami asks, Pulling Kuroo out of his thoughts.

 

“Um, sure.”

 

****

 

It took a bit of convincing, but Kuroo managed to pry Tsukishima’s address from his older brother. An hour and a half later he finds himself standing outside the younger sibling’s door. He hesitates, but figures he’s come this far. His knuckles rap lightly against the door when he knocks.

 

_Pathetic._

A minute passes by, and then another. Kuroo doesn’t think he’s going to answer the door.

 

But then he hears the lock click and the door swings open.

 

Kuroo’s brain short-circuits over the sight before him. Tsukishima's skin is flushed with fever, his hair is mussed from sleep. His face is free of his glasses, and Kuroo doesn’t think he’s ever seen Tsukishima without them before. He has beautiful eyelashes, Kuroo notes.

 

He’s also shirtless, with a blanket barely clinging to his shoulders. Kuroo finds three of the four missing piercings.

 

“Ugh!” Tsukishima tries to growl, but it comes out as more of a whine. “I can’t get away from you even when I’m sick, now!”

 

“S-sorry.”

 

“Are you, what? Stalking me now?”

 

“N-no! Akiteru gave me your address,” Kuroo tries to explain quickly before Tsukishima slams the door in his face. But, he doesn’t seem any happier about this answer.

 

“Aki? Why?” The blonde coughs.

 

“I… um,” Kuroo holds up a large pot and a bag of groceries. “He told me you were sick, so I offered to come and make you some soup.”

 

…

 

“Soup?” Kuroo nods as Tsukishima stares him down. “You?” He nods again.

 

Tsukishima doesn’t say anymore, but when he leaves the doorway he doesn’t close it behind him. Kuroo figures that’s as much of an invite as he’s going to get. He enters the apartment, using his foot to close the door behind him. The place isn’t large, and although Tsukishima flops down on the couch without giving any sort of direction, Kuroo finds the kitchen easily.

 

Kuroo doesn’t waste any time and gets to work immediately. A couple hours later and Tsukishima’s kitchen smells of good old-fashioned homemade chicken noodle soup. It’s absolutely divine, if Kuroo does say so himself.

 

He walks over to where Tsukishima is passed out on the couch. Kuroo leans over, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Hey,” he says, nudging him gently. It’s enough to stir Tsukishima from his slumber.

 

“Mm… what?” the blonde rubs at his eyes groggily, his voice raspy from sleep.

 

“Have you had any solid food since you’ve been sick?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima shakes his head no. “Okay,” he says. “Go ahead and sit up, I’ll be right back.”

 

He leaves Tsukishima’s side as the other starts to push himself up. Kuroo searches the kitchen for a moment before finding a bowl. He fills it halfway with broth, careful not to scoop any of the solid bits of chicken or noodles into the bowl. He finds a spoon, and then brings to dish into the living area where Tsukishima is finally sitting up on the couch.

 

“Try this first,” Kuroo hands him the bowl. “If this sits well, and if you’re up for it, you can try some solid bits next.”

 

Tsukishima brings a spoonful next to his mouth, blowing on the liquid to get it to cool some as Kuroo takes a seat on the couch next to him. “Thanks,” Tsukishima mutters after the first spoonful. “But you don’t have to stay. I don’t want you to get sick, too.”

 

Kuroo simply shrugs, “Don’t worry about me, okay. Just focus on getting better, yourself.”

 

“Fine,” Tsukishima sighs, “but don’t come complaining to me when you feel like shit.”

 

Kuroo laughs with a genuine smile, “Okay, I won’t.” he lets Tsukishima finish the broth in silence. When he’s done Kuroo takes the dish back to the kitchen while Tsukishima lies back down for another nap. He cleans up what’s left of his mess, making space for the pot in Tsukishima’s fridge. There’s enough soup left for another few meals, so Kuroo figures the blonde can heat it up later as he wants it.

 

He returns to the living room once he’s done in the kitchen. Tsukishima’s fast asleep already. Kuroo settles on the ground, his back leaning against the couch for support. He figures he can grab a few winks as well.

 

Kuroo wakes up roughly two hours later to the feeling of fingers carding through his hair. He hums in appreciation.

 

“Ugh…” Tsukishima’s hoarse voice brings Kuroo from his reverie. “Soup?”

 

“Okay”

 

Kuroo prepares another bowl, and once Tsukishima’s done he helps the other into his _actual_ bed. He figures it’s probably a lot more comfortable than the couch. Kuroo scrounges around for a scrap of paper and a pen, scribbling down his phone number and using one of the dinosaur magnets on the fridge to pin it up. He leaves after that, certain that Tsukishima’s probably had enough of him for the day. Plus, he needs the time to rest.

 

The next morning Kuroo gets a text from an unknown number.

 

**_< < 9:32 AM Unknown: _ ** _Thanks for the soup_

Kuroo smiles triumphantly, saving the number in his contacts.

 

**_> > 9:37 AM Kuroo: _ ** _np!! feel better soooon! <3 <3_

He doesn’t get a response, and Kuroo imagines that Tsukishima is regretting his decisions greatly.

 

****

 

Kuroo’s stuck in bed a day later, sick as a dog.

 

After scolding him with various forms of _“I told you so”’s_ Tsukishima brings him enough canned soup to feed an army.

 

****

 

Kuroo doesn’t make it to the bakery on Wednesday, still recovering from his bout of illness, but by Saturday he is fully well and manages to drop by the shop as per usual.

 

“Don’t you ever have better things to do?” Tsukishima says in lieu of a greeting.

 

“Not really, no” the jibe bounces off Kuroo easily, and he waves with a smile. “You look like shit,” his smirk barel reaches his eyes, “You’re not still sick are you?”

 

Tsukishima shakes his head, “No. I’ve just had to stay later than usual in order to play catch up. The days have been… long.” Kuroo is surprised he got such a straight answer out of the man so easily. He _really_ must be tired.

 

“How long?” he asks when Tsukishima hands him his coffee and pastry.

 

“Mmm,” Tsukishima hums, rubbing his eyes under his glasses before actually answering. “I get here at four every morning, and I’ve been leaving around… eight?”

 

“E-eight?” Kuroo splutters, nearly spilling his coffee. “At night?” Tsukishima nods. “Tsukki! That’s like sixteen hours!”

 

“So you _can_ count above single-digits.”

 

“Tsukki! This is no joke!” Kuroo whines, “That’s not healthy! Especially after you were so sick…”

 

Tsukishima waves him off nonchalantly, “It’s fine, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Why so early?”

 

“Early isn’t the problem,” the blonde sighs, “Four is typically when I get here so that I can start baking everything for the day.” Kuroo shouldn’t be surprised, but he is. “But I usually try and get out of here by three-thirty, four…”

 

Kuroo reaches over the counter, placing a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder. “Jeez, man.” Kuroo’s not even trying to hide his frown at this point. “Please tell me you’ve at least been eating properly.” The only answer he gets is Tsukishima shifting his gaze away. He takes it as a resounding ‘no’. “Tsukki!”

 

Minami had managed to catch parts of the conversation, and once she was done with the customer she was tending to she inserted herself into it. “Tsukishima, that’s not good. You’re just going to get sick again.”

 

“Enough, guys” Tsukishima growls, “I’m fine, really.”

 

He’s not, and Kuroo can see it plainly written on his face.

 

****

 

Kuroo’s alarm for the next morning is set way earlier than it has ever been before, but he’s a determined sonofabitch, and he’s going to follow through with his plan. Even if he’s regretting it now, as he’s walking down the street before the sun’s even up.

 

How the hell does Tsukishima do this every day?

 

Still, it’s worth every single moment of struggle when Tsukishima finds him waiting outside the bakery at four in the morning.

 

“The hell?” the blonde growls, but he’s unable to hide his surprise.

 

“Hi, Tsukki! I thought you could use some extra help this morning!”

 

“Ugh…”

 

Kuroo’s smile is unwavering. “C’mon! You’ll get to finish earlier.”

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

“Fine!”

 

“Yes!” Kuroo pumps his fist into the air in celebration.

 

Tsukishima lets him into the shop, sure to lock the door behind them. He goes around turning on lights and getting things ready for the day. “This way,” he calls, rounding the corner into the kitchen. Kuroo follows, never having been in this part of the bakery before. Tsukishima throws an apron in his direction. “Just promise me you’ll listen. And don’t do anything stupid!”

 

“Aye aye, captain!” Kuro mock-salutes.

 

Tsukishima starts pulling trays and bowls out from the fridge, batters and doughs that he was able to prepare the night before in order to save time this morning. He begins spouting directions to Kuroo, who’s quick to follow. Tsukishima gives him pretty simple tasks, like separating batter into different pans and lining cookie trays. At first Kuroo second guesses his plan, he thinks that maybe this hadn’t been such a great idea after all – he doesn’t seem to be doing much to help.

 

But his thoughts change when Minami arrives at six. “Holy cow!” she breathes out when she gets in the kitchen. “You guys already got all of this done?” Minami’s smile is bright, “You guys sure work well together.”

 

“Ah, really?” Kuroo asks. “I don’t really feel like I’m doing much, but if you say so.”

 

“It _is_ going faster than usual,” Tsukishima confirms. “Even small tasks like separating batter add up time.” He opens one of the ovens and begins pulling out loaves of bread. “Kuroo, let these cool for a few minutes then bag them. Minami, start icing the cakes on that rack over there. No special orders, just the usual.”

 

“Gotcha!”

 

“Yessir!”

 

Tsukishima opens another oven and begins setting pies out to cool. After that he begins icing and decorating the small treats.

 

“Ah, pretty,” Kuroo peers over his shoulder. “The bread is bagged.”

 

“Thanks,” Tsukishima’s gaze never leaves the small cake in front of him that he’s busy decorating. “The bread goes on the shelves behind the counter. After that can you put the pies in the rotating display?”

 

“You got it!”

 

At seven the bakery opens and Tsukishima and Minami have to work out front, tending to the customers. Kuroo stays in back, pulling out trays of cookies and setting them out to cool before bringing them out front.

 

“Thank you for your time, Kuroo” Tsukishima addresses him when he brings out the last batch of cookies. “It was a great help. I think we’re finally catching up. I… don’t know how to thank you.”

 

“I do,” the words are out before Kuroo even has a chance to think about them. He raises his hands frantically in defense, “B-but, really it’s okay! D-don’t feel obligated, or anything. I’m just glad I could help, and that I didn’t burn the place down. I mean, I’m shit at baking, so I hope I didn’t ruin anything. I can cook, sure, but y’know, baking’s a little diff—”

 

The word vomit is real with this one.

 

“Oh my God, Kuroo. Shut up!”

 

“Shutting up!”

 

Tsukishima cards a hand through his hair with a sigh. “What did you have in mind?”

 

“Ah, well…” Kuroo scratches the back of his neck sheepishly, he hasn’t been this flustered since he was in high school. “A date?”

 

_“Hah?”_

“Uh, y’know, forget I said anything!”

 

The bell above the door rings out, signaling the arrival of more customers.

 

“Morning mayhem! Commence!” Minami’s smile is super saccharine as she begins greeting the new wave of customers. “Good morning, welcome to Moonrise Pies, how may I help you?”

 

“Kuroo, can we talk about this later? It’s about to get really busy.”

 

“Uh, yeah. Okay,” Kuroo sighs, running fingers through his mess of black locks. “I’m… I’m gonna head out. Maybe catch a quick cat-nap.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Kuroo! Just go already!”

 

“Okay, okay!”

 

****

 

Kuroo has the best damn nap of his entire life. He dreams of sweet pastries and cute blondes. Unfortunately, dreams can’t last forever.

 

**_< < 2:08 PM Tsukki <3: _ ** _A date. Really?_

**_> > 2:12 PM Kuroo: _ ** _I was hoping youd forget_

**_< < 2:13 PM Tsukki <3: _ ** _Then why ask?_

Kuroo sighs, burying his face in his hands. No use hiding it anymore, he figures. Hopefully Tsukishima will still be willing to associate with him. Kuroo doesn’t know how he would take it if the blonde just stopped talking to him.

**_> > 2:16 PM Kuroo: _ ** _one can dream_

**_< < 2:18 PM Tsukki <3: _ ** _Sorry for shattering your dreams._

“Hah!” Kuroo laughs heartily, remembering using the exact same line on Tsukishima not all that long ago. Still, his heart aches when he reads the text. But really, what was he expecting? Tsukishima would never—

 

**_< < 2:18 PM Tsukki <3: _ ** _I’m free Tuesday evening._

Kuroo’s phone hits his carpeted floor with a resounding ‘ _Thunk!’_ as his brain short-circuits.

 

He has a date.

 

With Tsukishima.

 

On Tuesday.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

HOLY SHIT!

 

****

 

Kuroo has the startling feeling like he’s in high school all over again. He’s nervous as all hell, palms sweaty and knees week. He’s such a fucking dweeb.

 

It’s just a _date._

A date with a very hot blonde, Kuroo reminds himself.

 

He knocks on Tsukishima’s apartment door, wishing the taps hadn’t sounded so weak. It’s laughable, how stupid he’s being right now. It’s just _Tsukishima._ What’s the worst that could happen? _A lot,_ his brain supplies unhelpfully.

 

Tsukishima opens the door, signature scowl set in place.

 

Kuroo’s pout is exaggerated.

 

“Whaaat?”

 

“I was hoping you’d be shirtless again,” Kuroo sighs jokingly, “oh well.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

“Ready to go?”

 

“As I’ll ever be, I suppose.”

 

“Onward!” Kuroo poses dramatically, pointing towards the stairs.

 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, but follows the other out of the building. He stops, however, when Kuroo pauses in front of a car.

 

“You drive?”

 

Kuroo shrugs, “when I have to.” He opens the passenger side door for the blonde. “I prefer to walk when I can.”

 

“Hm.” Tsukishima slides into the vehicle, “Good for you, I guess…” Kuroo closes the door behind him before making his way to the driver’s side. “What a gentleman,” his tone is dripping with sarcasm, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

“I try,” Kuroo jokes, sliding into the car.

 

“So, where are we going exactly?” Tsukishima asks once Kuroo pulls out onto the street.

 

Kuroo shakes his head, “No way, man. It’s a surprise.”

 

There’s an aggrieved sigh, “Oh, yay.”

 

“It’ll be fun!... I hope…”

 

“So confident.” Tsukishima’s joking, Kuroo can tell, but it still causes him to second guess himself.

 

It takes about fifteen minutes to get where they’re going, at least for this part of the date. Kuroo pulls up and parks in a lot across the street. “A… park? We’re not having a picnic or something, are we?”

 

“No,” Kuroo says with a shake of his head, “but hey, that’s a cute idea. Maybe next time.” He jokes—he gets a questioning look in response. Right, Kuroo remembers, this might be a one-time-thing. “Ah, well. Ready?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Kuroo leads Tsukishima through the park. It’s a nice walk, but that’s not why he brought the other here. Kuroo can smell it way before they get there, and so does Tsukishima, apparently. “Street food?”

 

“Yeah. I hope that’s okay?”

 

Tsukishima nods, and although it’s barely there Kuroo notices a small smile. “I like street food.”

 

Kuroo breathes out a sigh of relief, he’s not even bothered by the fact the Tsukishima’s laughing at him over the action. “Thank God. I thought I made a horrible mistake, for a second there.” Kuroo turns to the blonde, then. “I love street food, I think it’s so charming. And it always smells so fucking good!”

 

“I wasn’t aware there was a festival going on, though.”

 

“There’s not,” Kuroo shakes his head. “The area has a lot of office buildings, and most of the people get off work around the same time.” He checks his watch, “In about thirty minutes this place will be packed.” The two walk along the path, rounding a couple of trees and coming to an opening with many food trucks lining the street. “And these guys take advantage of that fact.”

 

Tsukishima seems surprised at the amount of trucks, but Kuroo isn’t. He’s seen more here before. “Best place to get street food when there aren’t any festivals going on.”

 

“No kidding,” Tsukishima chuckles into a hand.

 

“So, what do you feel like having?”

 

“All of it.”

 

_“All of it?”_

“All of it.”

 

“Hah!” Kuroo laughs, knowing that Tsukishima’s being completely serious. “Alright, let’s get started!”

 

And so they do. They visit each truck, collecting various foods – almost more than the two can hold. _Thank God_ for to-go boxes, otherwise they wouldn’t have been able to carry it all.

 

Kuroo leads them to a nearby bench, where the two settle with their armfuls of food. Tsukishima opens the box of takoyaki, while Kuroo starts off with the gyoza.

 

“O-ooh. Oh my God.” Tsukishima’s expression says it all.

 

Kuroo laughs, “That good, huh?”

 

“Mmm~” Kuroo has a hard time looking away, pleasure written all over the blonde’s face. He feels his cheeks tinge pink as he digs into the box in front of him. Once again Kuroo second guesses his idea to come here, but now for a whole different reason. He’s not going to make it through the night if Tsukishima keeps making those faces.

 

A hand passes into his field of vison, a pair of chopsticks plucking a gyoza out of the styrofoam box. “H-hey!”

 

“Share,” Tsukishima huffs, bringing the pilfered food up to his lips. Kuroo looks away, but Tsukishima nudges him with the takoyaki box. “Everything okay? You seem distracted.”

 

“I’m fine… just, was thinking…” Tsukishima nudges him with the box again, and Kuroo catches the hint. Picking out one of the takoyaki and bringing it to his mouth. “God these are good.”

 

Tsukishima snickers, grabbing one of the yakitori skewers. Kuroo takes one of shioyaki, a sigh escaping his lips after he takes a bite.

 

“Good?”

 

Kuroo nods, “The best.” The two make quick work of their food, and Kuroo finds himself surprised at just how much Tsukishima can pack away. How the hell does he stay so slim? Tsukishima pulls out a crepe for desert and Kuroo can’t help but chuckle around his dango. “Where the hell does it all go?”

 

“Fast metabolism, I guess?” Tsukishima shrugs, “I dunno, I never had much of an appetite in high school. Maybe I’m just making up for it.”

 

“Heh, maybe.” There’s a pause, and then “Soo… I’m still missing one.”

 

“One what?”

 

“Piercing.”

 

“Of course,” Tsukishima sighs.

 

“Did… did they hurt?”

 

“Mm…” Tsukishima hums around his crepe, “Some of them, yeah.” Kuroo raises a brow in question. Tsukishima gets the hint, running his fingers over the piercings in his ear. “The first ones didn’t hurt at all except for the actual piercing part. The cartilage was sore a bit longer…” his hand drops to his chest, fingers playing with the material of his shirt. “The nipples were definitely the most uncomfortable, but the naval piercing took the longest to heal.” Tsukishima’s hand drops to his belly.

 

“And the last?”

 

“Heh. Nice try. You’ll have to find it first.”

 

Kuroo’s not one to back away from a challenge, but…

 

“Is your dick pierced?”

 

Tsukishima hides a chuckle behind his hand, but neither confirms nor denies the accusation.

 

“Alright, I get it,” Kuroo smirks. “Challenge accepted.” He takes a look around the park, it’s getting dark and the crowd is growing. “Ready to get out of here?”

 

“Date over? Already?”

 

“Hah! Not by a long shot,” Kuroo doesn’t miss the change in Tsukishima’s tone, however. Was that disappointment?

 

“That so?”

 

“Quite so.” Kuroo hops up from the bench, taking their trash to the nearby bin. Tsukishima’s quick to follow.

 

“So what’s next?”

 

“Patience, my dear friend. Patience.”

 

“Tch.” Tsukishima clicks his tongue, the absolute embodiment of impatience.

 

Kuroo leads the way, but he doesn’t head back in the direction of the car. He can practically feel the confusion radiating from Tsukishima, but he keeps going without saying a word. Tsukishima follows him through the park, until they get to their destination.

 

“Mini-golf?”

 

_“Glow in the dark_ mini-golf,” Kuroo smirks triumphantly. “Think you can beat me?”

 

Tsukishima crosses his arms, “I doubt it will be difficult. Challenge accepted.”

 

“Prepare to be pummeled!”

 

****

 

Tsukishima absolutely demolishes Kuroo, but he’s not sore about it. He enjoyed the game nonetheless.

 

It helps that Tsukishima didn’t shove his victory in Kuroo’s face after the initial celebration. If he had gone with Bokuto, he’d hear about the loss for the entire week. It’s a nice change, Kuroo thinks.

 

It’s only a little after nine when they make it back to Tsukishima’s apartment. “A little early, isn’t it?”

 

Kuroo raises a brow at that, “I assumed you had to get up early tomorrow. Didn’t want to get you home too late, if that was the case.”

 

Tsukishima smiles and nods at that. “Thanks,” it’s genuine and sweet, and Kuroo will hold it as a precious memory.

 

“Did you have a good time?”

 

“Well, it didn’t totally suck,” Tsukishima smirks, which in turn causes Kuroo to pout. “It… it was nice actually. I haven’t done anything like this in a while.” That brings Kuroo’s smile back, which makes the blonde to laugh. Tsukishima grows quite, but he doesn’t make a move to get out of the car. Kuroo’s about to ask what’s up when the blonde speaks again. “Do you want to come up for coffee? Decaf, of course, but it—”

 

“Sure!” Kuroo jumps at the opportunity to spend more time with the other, he doesn’t even have to think about it.

 

As Tsukishima brews the coffee Kuroo leans against the counter, it’s quite except for the percolator. Kuroo wants to say something, but he isn’t sure what. He goes for something simple, figuring it’s better than the awkward quite. “Tonight was fun.”

 

“We should hang out more often. Outside of the bakery.” This catches Kuroo by surprise, he wasn’t expecting Tsukishima to say something like that. Ever.

 

“I thought you found me annoying.”

 

“Eh.”

 

“I’ll take ‘Eh’.” Kuroo smiles. He’s moving before he can stop himself, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima from behind.

 

“Get off.” Tsukishima growls threateningly, but doesn’t actually move to push him away. Still, Kuroo complies, but only after one last squeeze.

 

He’s handed a warm mug filled with hot liquid, instead of a punch to the face like he would have been expecting not even a week ago. Kuroo’s stomach does this little flip-flop thing, and his chest fills with warmth. Jeez. He hasn’t even taken a sip of the damn coffee yet.

 

“So,” Kuroo starts, “earlier you said _‘you haven’t done anything like this in a while’._ Did you mean in general, or… date-wise?”

 

“In general,” Tsukishima says, walking towards the couch and settling in. He raises his legs and rests them on the coffee table. Kuroo follows suit.

 

“Because of your work schedule?”

 

“Partially,” he sips at his coffee. “I was never really good at making friends, and the ones I do have have their own lives. Hinata and Kageyama are always busy with the team—you would know, I assume it’s the same with Bokuto.” Kuroo nods in confirmation. “And Yamaguchi and I make a point to get together at least once a month, but work and the distance make it difficult… I guess the person I see the most often outside of work is Akiteru.”

 

Kuroo rests his elbow on the back of the couch, his hand coming down on Tsukishima’s head to ruffle the blonde locks. “H-hey!”

 

“Well, I think you’re wrong. About one thing, at least. You’re not bad at making friends, you’re just amazing at making really good friends. And when you have ‘really good friends’, why have just ‘okay friends’? It’s the really good friends who stick around during all the shit, the just okay ones duck out.”

 

“Huh.”

 

“What?”

 

“Just… never thought of it that way.”

 

Kuroo hums around the lip of his mug before taking another sip. “So when you said we should hang out more often, did you mean _hang out_ hang out… or like, _date_ hang out?”

 

Tsukishima sighs, shaking his head—the movement causes Kuroo’s hand to fall, his arm slipping around the blonde’s shoulders. “You talk too much,” he finally says.

 

“Yeah, but—”

 

“Stop. Talking.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Kuroo doesn’t move his arm, and Tsukishima doesn’t do anything about it.

 

****

 

“Are you busy tomorrow night?”

 

Kuroo is so caught off-guard by the question that he almost doesn’t grab his coffee when Tsukishima passes it off to him. It’s Saturday afternoon, and there’s a line building behind him. “Huh?”

 

“You. Busy. Tomorrow. Yes, no?”

 

“Uh… no?”

 

“Cool. My place at six?”

 

“O-okay.”

 

Kuroo pays for his usual order and takes his usual seat, and generally proceeds with his day in the usual fashion. Except it’s not usual. It’s quite _unusual._ Because, he’s pretty sure Tsukishima just asked him on a date. Maybe? The thought stays with him for the rest of the day, leaving him in a semi-frazzled state.

 

****

 

**_< < 3:48 PM Tsukki <3: _ ** _Wear something comfy._

_What?_

****

 

Kuroo wears his lucky plaid flannel, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He leaves it unbuttoned, wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt underneath. He finishes the outfit off with his favorite pair of jeans, which Bokuto claims makes his ass look _‘Goddamn Fiiiiine!’_

It’s not uncomfortable, not by a long shot—but it’s not super comfy like a loose fitting tee and sweatpants. Which is what Tsukishima’s wearing when he opens his apartment door for Kuroo.

 

If Kuroo’s overdressed, Tsukishima doesn’t mention it.

 

“So, what are we doing?” Kuroo asks when Tsukishima plops down on his couch.

 

“Pizza and movies.”

 

“Relaxing night in?”

 

“Relaxing night in.”

 

Kuroo smiles brightly, totally okay with that. “Awesome!” He flops onto the couch next to the blonde, who has his phone pulled out.

 

“What do you like on your pizza?”

 

Kuroo laughs and Tsukishima looks at him likes he’s nuts. If only he _knew._ “Anything’s fine, really.” Tsukishima frowns at his words.

 

“What do you like on your pizza?” he repeats. Kuroo sighs, but decides to enlighten him.

 

“I like what Bokuto calls _‘Adult Pizza’_ ” Tsukishima looks at him questioning. “Y’know, the works. Bell peppers, olives, mushrooms, onion, and meat. Lots of meat. Bokuto and I can agree on the meat, at least, but he thinks the rest of it is gross.”

 

There’s a pause, and Tsukishima looks legitimately disgruntled.

 

“That’s ridiculous.”

 

“What?” Kuroo’s confused.

 

Tsukishima sighs. “Haven’t you ever heard of the pizza scale?”

 

…

 

“No?”

 

“Pizza is good.”

 

“Well, duh.”

 

“That’s the scale.”

 

“What?”

 

“There’s pizza, which is good, and then there’s pizza that’s more than good. There’s no such thing as ‘gross’ pizza.”

 

Kuroo thinks about it for a moment, but he finds no flaws in the logic. “Right. Because pizza is good.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“So,” Kuroo smirks. “What’s your opinion of pineapple on pizza?”

 

Tsukishima shrugs, “It’s a topping that some people like and some people don’t… I don’t get this whole fight thing about it. It’s like, I don’t particularly like jalapeños on my pizza, but that doesn’t mean it shouldn’t be a topping option, or that it's bad. If you like a topping, eat it. If you don’t, don’t eat it. Don’t go around berating people for liking something you don’t. That’s just fucking ridiculous. It’s pizza, dammit. It’s good!”

 

“You’re adamant about this,” Kuroo laughs. “You should be, like, a pizza diplomat or something.”

 

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima sighs, “what the fuck do you want on your pizza?”

 

“Hah!”

 

They end up getting an Ultimate Supreme Pizza with all the fixings and extra peperoni and sausage. Kuroo insists they substitute the onions for pineapple, though. He doesn’t tell Tsukishima why.

 

If this _is_ a date, he doesn’t want onion-breath.

 

“So, what are we watching?”

 

“My favorite.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Jurassic Park.”

 

“Aww,” Kuroo snickers.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re a total dino-nerd,” he continues. “The adorable dino magnets make more sense, now.”

 

“Dinosaurs are awesome.”

 

“Cute.”

 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and starts the movie.

 

When the pizza arrives Tsukishima breaks out a six-pack of beer. “There’s soda or water if you prefer.”

 

Kuroo shakes his head, “Beer’s fine with me, but…”

 

“But?”

 

“Don’t you have to wake up early for work?”

 

Tsukishima smiles, “We’re… trying something. School’s out, so Minami’s going to open tomorrow. She wants to take more responsibility, plus it’ll look good on culinary school applications.”

 

“So… you don’t have to be up before the butt-crack of dawn?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“Wouldn’t‘ve invited you over for a Jurassic Park marathon if I had to get up early.”

 

“Marathon?”

 

“I _did_ say to wear something comfortable.”

 

Kuroo smirks, “Yeah. You did.”

 

****

 

It’s a little bit after midnight when they start the last movie, Jurassic World, and Kuroo’s afraid to move.

 

He’s afraid to move because Tsukishima is comfortably snuggled up against him and he doesn’t want the blonde to leave his side if he _does_ move. So he doesn’t. He doesn’t move, but he has to admit, he’s getting a little bit uncomfortable and stiff.

 

Then Tsukishima leans his head back against Kuroo’s shoulder, golden eyes staring up at him. “Why are you so tense?” he asks.

 

“U-um.”

 

“I thought you’d be okay with this,” the blonde makes to move, but Kuroo stops him, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima instinctively.

 

“I am _totally_ okay with this.”

 

“Hm. Doesn’t seem like it.”

 

“I… don’t want you to go.”

 

Tsukishima chuckles, “Where am I going to go? It’s _my_ apartment.”

 

“That’s… not what I meant.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Don’t go.”

 

“Let go.”

 

Kuroo doesn’t want to, but he’s not about to hold the other against their will. He reluctantly let’s Tsukishima go. The blonde gets up, stretches, and turns back to Kuroo. He smiles, and it’s so saccharinely sweet that it sets Kuroo on edge. _What is he up to?_

 

He doesn’t get the chance to think about it long. Before he knows what’s happening Tsukishima grabs his legs, pulling him further down the couch until his head is resting on the plush armrest. “H-hey!” Kuroo tries to sit up.

 

He shuts up right quick because Tsukishima’s settling on the couch. Between his legs. The blonde pushes on Kuroo’s chest pushing him back down. He doesn’t fight it.

 

And then Tsukishima’s using him a giant pillow, his head resting on Kuroo’s chest. He can feel the blonde’s hair tickling at his chin. It’s nice. Really nice.

 

“Better?” Tsukishima sighs.

 

Kuroo responds by wrapping his arms around the blonde’s form. Tsukishima doesn’t knock him away. “Better.”

 

“Good.”

 

They stay like that for the rest of the movie.

 

****

 

The credits begin to roll and Kuroo sighs. He _really, really_ doesn’t want to move, but he really should get going. It’s getting pretty late.

 

Tsukishima stirs, stretching against Kuroo. The action does _things_ to him. Kuroo has to bite his lip to keep from whining like a pathetic love-sick fool.

 

“It’s late,” Tsukishima yawns as he sits up. Kuroo immediately misses the warmth of his body. But, he’s right. It’s a little after two in the morning. Kuroo’s surprised that they both managed to stay up that long. Tsukishima turns to look at him over his shoulder. “You can stay if you want.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“It’s late. You’re tired. You shouldn’t drive.”

 

Kuroo’s about to protest, but then Tsukishima’s turning in his lap. His arms come to rest on either side of Kuroo’s head, and before he can even do anything there’s a soft press of lips against his own.

 

The kiss is short and chaste, but Kuroo wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

“Stay.”

 

“Okay,” Kuroo squeaks out.

 

“Cute,” Tsukishima chuckles and Kuroo wants to hide.

 

“Sh-shut up!”

 

Tsukishima gets up then. “I’ll try and find you some PJ’s that’ll fit.”

 

“’Kay,” Kuroo’s incapable of moving.

 

The t-shirt Tsukishima lends him is a little snug, and the pajama pants a little long, but they work. Plus, they’re covered in little stegosauri.

 

_Cute._

Kuroo settles on the couch, but it’s hard for him to sleep knowing that Tsukishima’s right there, just a room over.

 

****

 

Kuroo wakes up to the best fucking smell in the world—he doesn’t know if he’s drooling because of it or from sleeping, but right now he doesn’t care. He just wants pancakes.

 

And then he realizes where he is. And he remembers last night.

 

Tsukishima kissed him.

 

Tsukishima _kissed_ him.

 

_Tsukishima_ kissed _him._

“Holy shit,” he whispers. He’s quiet, but not quiet enough.

 

The sound of shuffling comes from the kitchen. “I know you’re awake.”

 

No point in hiding, Kuroo figures. He stretches and gets up, making his way to the apartment’s tiny kitchen. Tsukishima’s there, obviously, standing over the stove flipping pancakes. The blonde barely spares him a glance. Kuroo frets, thinking perhaps the other regrets the previous night’s actions.

 

It was just one kiss.

 

And Tsukishima had initiated it, not him!

 

Well, only one way to find out. Kuroo approaches the blonde. “I hope you’re hun—” Kuroo wraps his arms around Tsukishima from behind, trapping him in a hug, “—gry.”

 

“So hungry.”

 

Tsukishima huffs, annoyed, but doesn’t push him away. Kuroo takes it as a positive sign. The two are quite for a while, until Tsukishima flips another pancake onto the stacked plate beside the stovetop.

 

“Why did you kiss me?” Kuroo blurts, unable to hold it in any longer.

 

Tsukishima sighs, and there’s another long pause. Kuroo doesn’t think he’s going to get an answer, so he just hugs the blonde tighter. “I got tired of waiting.”

 

Now _that_ surprises Kuroo.

 

“W-what?”

 

Tsukishima turns off the burner. “Y’know,” he starts, “I had a crush on you in high school.”

 

…

 

“W-WHAT?!”

 

“That was my ear, you dick!”

 

“S-sorry,” Kuroo wispers. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Tsukishima sighs, turning in Kuroo’s arms and pushing him against the nearest countertop. “And say what? It’s… it’s not like I was even out, or anything.” A pause, “Even still, the only ones who know are Yamaguchi, Yachi, and my family.”

 

Tsukishima stays in his arms, but refuses to look Kuroo in the eyes.

 

“I get it,” Kuroo sighs. “Still, wish I knew. But…” he shrugs, “no point fretting over spilled milk. What’s important is the here and now.” Kuroo uses his strength to flip their positions, pushing Tsukishima against the counter. “And right now I’m pretty fucking hungry.”

 

“Well, the pancakes are ready.”

 

“Not hungry for pancakes.”

 

“Oh… o-oh.”

 

Kuroo kisses Tsukishima and meets very little resistance. The blonde’s lips are pliable and willing against his own. He feels fingers card through his hair, entwining with his black locks, pulling gently. Kuroo hums into the kiss appreciatively. And then he feels Tsukishima’s tongue prod against his lower lip, Kuroo can’t stop himself from moaning.

 

Tsukishima takes the chance provided, slipping his tongue against Kuroo’s. There’s a soft clink, and Kuroo feels something hard clatter against his teeth. He pulls away with a chuckle, resting his forehead against Tsukishima’s own. “How did I not notice that before?” he asks. The blonde sticks his tongue out in response and Kuroo pulls back further to get a look.

 

The piercing’s definitely there, but its acrylic, not metal like Kuroo had been expecting. It’s clear, which is why it had been nearly unnoticeable earlier. “That should _not_ be as hot as it actually is!”

 

“Feels pretty nice, doesn’t it?”

 

“Mhmm.” Kuroo nods.

 

“It’ll feel even better against your—”

 

“JESUS! Tsukki!”

 

Tsukishima chuckles and pulls Kuroo back in for another kiss. It stays chaste for about all of one second before growing deeper. Tsukishima keeps one hand in Kuroo’s hair, the other finding its way to the small of Kuroo’s back. Kuroo’s hands don’t stay idle either, sliding down Tsukishima’s back and dipping beneath the waistband of his sweats to grab at the blonde’s firm ass.

 

Tsukishima whines into the kiss at the action, sending a chill down Kuroo’s spine.

 

Kuroo’s hands don’t stay still long—one stays, giving Tsukishima a firm squeeze while the other travels back upwards, hooking under the hem of his shirt and continuing upwards to thumb at a pierced nipple.

 

“Uh-ughn!” Kuroo is rewarded with a _loud_ moan for the actions and Tsukishima rolling his hips forward into his own. There’s a distinct hardness there and it set’s Kuroo’s nerves on fire.

 

“F-fuck!”

 

“Uh-um… th-the pancakes’re getting cold.”

 

“Are you seriously worried about the pancakes right now?” Kuroo huffs, pushing a knee between Tsukishima’s legs and using it to spread them.

 

“Ye—fuc—no. Fu—yes! K-keep doing that,” Tsukishima commands, using the new position to rut against Kuroo. His hands don’t stay still, either—the one entangled in black locks pulling tighter, the other moving from Kuroo’s back to follow his arm down. It comes to rest on Kuroo’s own hand on his ass before urging it to move even further. He guides Kuroo’s fingers between his cheeks until they come in contact with Tsukishima’s puckered hole.

 

“Tsukki!”

 

Kuroo just gets another whine against his lips in response.

 

Holy shit.

 

HOLY SHIT!

 

Kuroo thumbs at Tsukishima’s nipple again while circling the blonde’s hole lightly with a finger. The action causes Tsukishima to fully break away from the kiss and bury his face in Kuroo’s shoulder. The thrusting against his hip becomes more erratic as well.

 

He presses against the puckered skin a few times, not actually breaching it. Each pass earns Kuroo a more precious sound than the last. Then Tsukishima’s pulling tighter against Kuroo’s hair, pressing harder against Kuroo’s hand. His head lifts, lips brushing against Kuroo’s ear, puffing hot breaths against it.

 

Kuroo learns something, then—Tsukishima is not above begging.

 

“Please…” it’s a simple, broken plea, but one that Kuroo’s helpless against nonetheless.

 

He presses harder on his next pass, finally breaching the tight ring of muscle.

 

Kuroo barely gets past his first knuckle before he learns something else—Tsukishima’s a screamer.

 

He moans, _loudly,_ right into Kuroo’s ear, the tight heat around Kuroo’s finger becoming like a vice-grip. Tsukishima’s thrusts stutter and become more erratic, an unmistakable wetness forming on Kuroo’s hip. As the roll of Tsukishima’s hips slows, his hands move to frame Kuroo’s face. He brings their lips back together into another kiss. This time it’s long and deep, and nowhere near as frantic. It’s sweet and causes Kuroo’s toes to curl and his heart to flutter with frantic butterflies.

 

Then one of Tsukishima’s hands slides down Kuroo’s cheek, traces down his neck, over his chest. He moves slowly, languidly sliding over Kuroo’s abs before his fingers come to rest on the waistband of his pajamas. Kuroo breathes harder but Tsukishima doesn’t let him quicken the kiss. Tsukishima’s in control, and he lets Kuroo know it.

 

Finally dipping past elastic, Kuroo moans into the kiss when Tsukishima’s long fingers wrap around him. The blonde’s pace is maddeningly slow, however, and Kuroo thrusts impatiently into his hand.

 

Tsukishima’s quick to pull his hand away, though, resting it on his hip instead. Kuroo pouts into the kiss, stilling his hips against the pressure of Tsukishima’s hand. When he stops, Tsukishima’s fingers wrap around his cock once more, the pace just as leisurely as before.

 

“You’re cruel,” Kuroo whines against his lips.

 

“Heh. You knew that already,” the blonde responds before deepening the kiss once more.

 

Tsukishima takes that moment to press his thumb against Kuroo’s slit. The other man writhes uncontrollably at the touch, but Tsukishima doesn’t change his pace.

 

Tsukishima threads his fingers through Kuroo’s hair again, and just as everything begins to become unbearable he pulls out of the kiss. The blonde’s lips return to Kuroo’s ear, hot puffs of air caressing his sensitive skin.

 

“It started during the Tokyo training camp,” Tsukishima breathes. Kuroo’s confused at first, but understanding soon sinks in as the blonde continues. “At first I thought you were nothing but a nuisance. You wouldn’t leave me alone.” His hand keeps the same pace, Kuroo feels like he’s about to explode—and not in the good way. “I saw your passion for the sport and found it ridiculous. But for some reason every piece of advice you gave me stuck. You wanted me to become a better player even though we were on different teams.”

 

“Someone wanted me to improve for a reason other than winning, for once. It confused me, but also made me kind of happy. Determined. At first, I wanted you to notice me. Say, ‘Hey, he’s not that bad after all’. But by the end of the camp I wanted more.” Tsukishima’s grip tightened marginally, but kept the languid pace. “I wanted you to pin me against a wall and fuck me so hard.”

 

Kuroo’s breath hitches at the statement, mind traveling back all those years. Images of Kuroo doing just that in one of the abandoned gyms late at night floods his brain. He groans, absently wishing his stupid eighteen year old self had caught on quicker than his stupid twenty-six year old self. So much time, wasted.

 

“I still want you to, Tetsurou.”

 

That final statement is what finally sends Kuroo over the edge.

 

“Oh fu—UCK!”

 

The building orgasm hits Kuroo so hard that his eyes roll back into his head and his knees give out, forcing Tsukishima to hold his dead weight while he slowly works him through the tremors. He stops just before his ministrations become too much for Kuroo’s over-sensitized skin.

 

The two sink to the kitchen floor, entangled in each other’s arms. After a bit Kuroo finally has the wherewithal to remove his hand from Tsukishima’s ass.

 

A few more minutes pass as they regain their breath.

 

“Can we have those pancakes now?”

 

“Ugh. Can we, uh, clean up first?”

 

****

 

Tsukishima lets Kuroo use his shower, and he takes the time alone to think about things. All the things.

 

Like the feeling of Tsukishima’s lips against his own, or his hands on his skin.

 

_NO!_

Kuroo pulls at his wet hair, leaning against the wall of the shower. Now’s not the time to think about those things, but his brain is happy to supply the images and sensations anyways. Kuroo sighs, turning the tepid water in the shower to something more frigid. He hisses as the cool liquid hits his warm skin. It’s uncomfortable, but it gets him thinking again.

 

He knows what he needs to do.

 

****

 

“H-hey,” Kuroo rounds the corner into the kitchen, he finds Tsukishima changed and standing over the stove once more. “What’re you doing?”

 

“Making more pancakes,” he answers, “the others got cold.”

 

“We could have just nuked ‘em for a couple seconds. You didn’t have to do all of this,” Kuroo laughs.

 

Tsukishima snorts, “Ew, no. Fresh pancakes or no pancakes. Don’t ruin this for me.”

 

Kuroo laughs again. “Okay, okay,” he placates. Then there’s a pause that stretches on. “Can we talk… about this?”

 

He hears Tsukishima sigh as he turns off the stove. “Yeah, just… I’m hungry. Can we talk after we eat?”

 

“Sure.”

 

The pancakes are damn fucking good, too.

 

****

 

“I’m… sorry.”

 

…

 

“What?” Kuroo asks, genuinely confused.

 

And this confuses Tsukishima, in turn. “I thought… you were second guessing…?”

 

“What?! No!”

 

“Then…?”

 

Kuroo frowns, “Why would you think that?”

 

The blonde looks away at that, gaze refusing to meet Kuroo’s no matter how hard the other tries to get Tsuksihima to look at him. “Look,” Tsukishima finally says. “I’m not a virgin by a long shot—” Kuroo figured as much, he doubted a virgin could move the way Tsukishima had, so certain of himself, “—but no one’s ever actually… stuck around.”

 

Kuroo leans back in his seat, thinking over his words. “I’m not just anyone else, Tsukki. You know that,” at least he gets a nod from the blonde at that. “And I’m not going anywhere.” Tsukishima _does_ look at him at that, “I mean, _fuck,_ that was hot!” He chuckles a bit before getting back on track, “But I think… I think we need to do this differently. If we’re going to do this, _and God do I want to,_ we need to do it right. I _want_ to do this right.”

 

“So…?”

 

“I don’t want this to be a fling, or a friends with benefits kind of deal. I want… more. You’re important to me. I don’t want what’s between us to burn out. H-hey!” Tsukishima’s face burns bright red as Kuroo continues, and he hides behind his hands.

 

“You’re e-embarrassing.”

 

Kuroo sighs and gets up from his chair, walking to stand over the blonde. He bends down, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima’s shoulders. He only stays there for a moment before moving again, pulling Tsukishima’s hands from his face and forcing the other to look at him. “I want to do  _things,_ sure,” Kuroo says, “but more than anything, I just want to be with you. Get to know you. Take things, well, maybe not  _slow,_ per-se, but I don't want to bang and ditch, that's for sure. I want... to build something.”

 

He pauses then, taking a deep breath.

 

“Tsukishima Kei, will you be my boyfriend?”

 

With how red Tsukishima becomes, he reminds Kuroo of a strawberry. A really hot strawberry with piercings.

 

“I… yes. I will.”

 

Kuroo leans forward at that moment, stealing a chaste kiss from his boyfriend.

 

And it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'll probably continue this verse in more off-beat one-shots, but for now it's finished. I'd love to know what you thought! Thanks for your time.
> 
> Also, if you caught some of the references hidden (and not so hidden) in there, good for you! Have Tsukki make you some cookies.


End file.
